The present invention generally relates to internal combustion engines, and, more particularly, to moldable integrated fluid passages for an internal combustion engine.
Internal combustion engines are typically built from a rather large engine block to which are added various engine components. The engine block forms the main structural mass of the engine and generally comprises a very large machined or cast metal structure. Formation of the engine block is complicated and relatively expensive due to the need to include various fluid passages, such as cooling water, lubricating oil, air, etc., for proper operation of the engine. Production of such an engine block necessitates the need for expensive dedicated capital equipment, such as machining equipment, including transfer lines, long gun drills, etc.
A large performance and financial improvement would be realized if an internal combustion engine could be constructed without the need for such a large, massive and complicated engine block. The present invention is directed toward meeting this need.
The present invention relates to multiple integrated fluid passages for a internal combustion engine which allow for economical and convenient means for routing fluids in relation to an engine block. For example, the molded passages of the present invention allow coolant to be applied directly to areas needing heat transfer, without requiring the provision of large areas in the engine block to accommodate such cooling fluid. Also, the molded passages of the present invention do not require circular internal passages, so that space-critical items can receive proper distribution of fluid. Also, the molded passages of the present invention allow for economical velocity control of fluids by controlling the sizes of the fluid passage. In a preferred embodiment, the molded passages formed in a clam shell configuration having an open side and is attached to an exterior surface of the cylinder block, thereby forming an enclosed pathway for fluid flow.